havenandhearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunting
]] | image = Image: .png | caption = | cost = 60 | req = skillreq::Wilderness Survival | reqby = Animal Husbandry, Archery, Cock licking, Unicorn slaying, Tart Farting }} Necessary for picking up and attacking creatures. General Techniques Archery mechanics: When shooting a target with a Bow or Sling, your first click on the animal brings up the aim meter. This is a vertical bar which slowly fills with color the longer you are 'aiming'. When you are ready to shoot, click again. How far you allow the bar to rise before a shot directly affects the accuracy of the attack; waiting for the bar to fill completely gives you the best chance at a successful hit, whereas shooting immediately will almost guarantee a miss. Note that your target will still turn aggressive if your opening shot misses. Also note: If several characters surround the same animal at once it will keep moving to try to get at them all and make aiming that much harder and take that much longer. The animal will stand still for longer if only one player attacks it. Quoting Potjeh "Damage is randomly selected anywhere between minimum and maximum (inclusive) damage. Minimum is maximum * 0.5 * your perception / target's agility. Ammo adds it's own damage to the weapons' damage. Stones do 0 (so their quality is irrelevant), stone arrows do 10 at quality 10 and bone arrows do 20 at q10. To get the damage for a specific quality level, multiply the damage at q10 by the square root of (arrow's quality / 10). So, a q40 bone arrow will do 40 damage, q90 60, etc. Be advised that arrow (but not stone) quality also effects your aiming - whichever is lowest of your marksmanship, arrow's q * 2 or bow's q * 2 (bow's q * 3 for ranger bow) determines your aiming speed. And the aim bar represents your chance to hit, so no, there's nothing else involved."http://www.havenandhearth.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=8079#p90461 Specific Animal Techniques To hunt rabbits and chickens: Have a 2 x 2 set of squares empty in your inventory. Wait until the animal stops moving. Left click on it. When you stop moving because the animal is in your way, right click it to pick it up. It will then be in your inventory. Left click the animal again to get the option to kill it, "wring neck". It then becomes two squares in size vertically. If you wish to go on hunting it is often best to leave it in the form of a dead rabbit/dead chicken because when you continue and butcher it, the animal will then take up more inventory squares. Of course, if you only need the meat, or only the skins, just butcher them and drop the rest of the items. To hunt toads and rats: Have a single square empty in your inventory. Right click the animal. Toads and rats may be killed but do not currently produce anything of tangible value (Now you can prepare Rat on a Stick). To kill they must be punched or struck with a weapon. There is no "wring neck" option". To hunt Foxes You cannot trap foxes in signs, if you try, and your a newb you will die. This changed from the update of world 4. To easily kill a fox as a newb, you'll need 4 things, a sling, stones, a boat, and a 10+ up Marksman skill. To begin you'll have to go around the shore looking for foxes. Once you find one get close to it, but not on the shore because it will be able to hit you, and then kill you. After your close you should go under combat, then to shoot. Once there left click on the fox it will bring up a bar. The bar is the accuracy of the shot you are taking, the higher the Marksman skill the faster it will go up. You should wait for the bar to get pretty high, and then left click anywhere on the screen to shoot the sling, then repeat steps. You may run out of stones if you do go to the opposite side of the lake or river, then look for a stone to mine. If you go back to the fox it should still be there. Once it is dead you can get out of the boat, and claim your price. Deer are annoying because they come in herds and heal each other which makes the combat phase last longer. In fact, if you want to go after a fox or a boar or a bear and there are any deer nearby it will be very difficult. They will heal any wounded animal near them too. It is easier to kill a Deer if you have more then one person attacking, offsetting the heal they do on themselves. You can also make an enclosure for yourself to hunt an animal. Simply build the ring of unbuilt fires around yourself. However if anyone innocently wanders up while the animal is aggro'd on you it will likely whirl around and attack them. Bears are the hardest to kill so they're probably what you want to tackle last. They cannot be enclosed within sign post traps as they now will destroy them and anything else as they head for a target. But they can however be killed by ranged attack without the need of a trap. Bears will not run when they are about to die, meaning you can successfully range them from a safe location, like a boat or shallow water. However bear have huge amounts of HP so you may need to restock on ammo if you run out. A rock at the edge of the water is good if available but fairly rare. A good strategy is to have a friend help you when you need ammo. Have your friend attract the bear while you run away and disengage combat with the bear, grab more ammo, and repeat as necessary. A word of warning: bears will attack anything close to them, even while in combat with something else. So do not attempt to get close to a bear under any circumstances. Skinning and butchering When a big animal is dead you get the options to skin or to butcher if you right click. If you butcher first the skin is ruined and the skin option is not there. If you want the skin and the meat, you must first skin and then butcher. If you make a mistake and click butcher you can still back away before the job is complete. Then you can skin it and the hide is okay. Also if you do not have space for all the meat you can start to butcher it and then step away in the middle. The rest of the meat will still be there. If there is even only one piece of meat left it will look like the animal has not yet been done. References